


sit and watch the waves with me

by ourdarkspirits



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trip, day trip, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Cassandra go on a day trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sit and watch the waves with me

**Author's Note:**

> Because taking advantage of the fact that Jake and Cassandra are in Portland and the fact that I used to live near the town I'm talking about seemed like the thing to do.

Cassandra was working at the table in the center of the main room.  She looked to be doing a complex equation, and Jake wasn’t sure he should disturb her.  He was just about to walk away, to wait until later, when Cassandra looked up and beamed at him.

“Hey, Jake,” she said, then noting how he was shifting his weight from foot to foot asked, “Did you want something?”

“Yeah, uh, yeah.  I was wonderin’ if you wanted to go out to the coast tomorrow,” Jake got out in a rush.

Cassandra, bewildered by his apparent unease, asked, “Something in your clippings book?”

“No.  I just, I thought you might like to go out there,” Jake responded.

“Oh.  Well we could just go now.  We have the back door,” Cassandra reminded him.

Jake shifted again, “I thought a road trip would be better.  You know, get the whole experience.”

“The road trip experience?” Cassandra clarified with a smile.  

It was nice thinking he wanted to do something like this with her.  She knew that the trip would take all day and it would be just the two of them.  Ezekiel would never want to do something so mundane and Jake would never invite him.

“Yeah, something like that,” Jake responded rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’d love to,” Cassandra said beaming.

Jake grinned, his eyes crinkling.  “Great.  I was thinking we should leave early in the morning so we can make a day of it.”

“So maybe seven?  We could could grab breakfast on the way,” Cassandra suggested.

“Yeah. I can pick you up at your place,” Jake offered.

“Do you know where it is?” Cassandra asked, her head tilted.

“I-.  No.  No I guess I don’t,” Jake responded sheepishly.

“I can text you,” Cassandra said.  

“All right.  Well I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Jake said and he turned to go.

“Wait, where exactly are we going?” Cassandra stopped him.

“Oh, right.  I was thinking Cape Disappointment and Long Beach at the mouth of the Columbia,” Jake answered.  

That time, she let him go, musing.  She didn’t really know much about the area, but Cape Disappointment sounded, well, disappointing.  She had a feeling that, no matter what, spending a day with Jake, with no case and no distractions, would be nice.  She decided she’d withhold judgment on the destination until they got there.

The next day, Jake picked her up promptly at seven.  When Cassandra saw his pickup pull up out front, she practically skipped out to meet him.  

She pulled open the passenger door and hopped in.  She turned to face him smiling.  “Hi.”

“Hi.  Ready to go?” He responded with an answering grin.

She buckled her seat belt and Jake pulled out onto the road.  Because it was still early, the drive through Portland and across the bridge to Washington on I-5 was quick.  

Conversation flowed surprisingly between them for Cassandra.  She still worried he wouldn’t want to be around her even though he had invited her.  They talked easily about what they did, what they cared about, but all mentions of either of their pasts were carefully avoided.  

With the exception of a quick stop in Longview for breakfast, they drove all the way through.  In Ilwaco, Jake turned off the highway onto the local access roads.  He navigated confidently through the forests.  

He pulled off the road and got of the truck, walking around to open the door for Cassandra.  She jumped out of the pickup, and without thinking Jake grabbed her hand.  Together they walked the rest of the way up the road.  

They stepped out of the trees and Cassandra saw the lighthouse, it’s red roof and white stone standing out sharply against the backdrop of the Pacific Ocean.  

Cassandra gasped and asked, “What’s it called?”

“North Head lighthouse,” Jake answered.  

She ran the rest of the way to the little park where the lighthouse overlooked the rough waters of the Pacific.  She stopped short at the cliff’s edge and took in the view.  

Jake hung back, content to watch Cassandra as she went out as far as she could.  It was slightly windy that morning and her hair flew about her head.  The sun coming up behind them offered the perfect light and it was like looking at a painting, the way the sun gilded Cassandra’s hair.  

She turned back to Jake.  “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Jake said not taking his eyes off Cassandra, “It is.”

“Why is it called Cape Disappointment?” Cassandra asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  

“This is where Lewis and Clark arrived at the Pacific coast.  Could have been bad weather, but they thought it was pretty bleak when they got here,” Jake responded as he came up beside Cassandra.

She nodded and slipped her hand inside Jake’s.  Together they stood watching the waves crash into the rocks below.  After a time they turned away from the cliff’s edge and passing the red-roofed lighthouse, they walked together back to Jake’s pickup.  

“Where are we going now?” Cassandra asked, the excitement clear in her voice.  

“Down to Long Beach,” Jake answered looking at her.  He loved her excitement, and he was glad that she was happy to be exploring with him.  

Cassandra settled into the seat of the truck and looked out the window taking in everything eagerly as they left the forests and drove into a little town arranged around the highway.  On the left she could just see the beach the town was named for.  

Jake found a place to park on the street and they got out to explore the town.  He walked around the front of the pickup to meet Cassandra on the sidewalk and asked, “Where to first?”

Cassandra thought for a moment looking around her then said, “A kite shop?  There are several and then we could go out on the beach.  The wind is just right.”

Jake gestured for her to lead the way and together they walked into the nearest kite shop. He waited occasionally offering suggestions as she deliberated over the wide variety of kites in the store.  After much deliberation Cassandra finally settled on a fairly simple design.  

They brought the kite to the counter and Cassandra paid woman running the cash register.  With her purchase fully in hand, Cassandra pulled Jake out of the shop and together they crossed the road and walked down to the beach.

Together they got the kite from its package and put together.  

When Cassandra got the kite up in the air she turned to Jake and said, “We should go to that place we passed on the way over, Marsh’s Free Museum, I think.”

“I don’t think it’s actually a museum,” Jake warned her.

“I know, but it looked quirky.  Could be fun.  And lunch.  We should do lunch and then the museum,” Cassandra responded.  She didn’t see Jake’s raised eyebrows because she had turned her attention back to the kite which had begun to dip down to the sand.  

She kept the kite from crashing, and as soon as it had enough lift, Cassandra turned to Jake, “This is wonderful.  Thanks for bringing me out here.”

He wanted to tell her.  He wanted to tell her that the trip was supposed to be a date.  He wanted to tell her that he trusted her.  He wanted to tell her all the ways she occupied his mind.  He didn’t.  It didn’t feel right standing on a public beach with families all around, so all he said was, “You’re welcome.”  He told himself he’d tell her when he dropped her off at her place.

It wasn’t much longer before she Cassandra was pulling down the kite.

“Lunch?” Jake asked.

“Lunch,” Cassandra confirmed.

They stopped back at the truck to leave the kite there before heading to a little bakery further on up the road.

“Cottage Bakery look ok to you,” Jake asked her.

“It looks great,” Cassandra replied.

Jake opened the door for her and together they walked up to the counter to examine the menu.  When they had ordered they found a table where they could wait for their orders.  

Looking at the bakery cases, Cassandra mused, “I think I’m going to get a cookie, too.  They look incredible.”

Jake followed her gaze and decided she was right.  The cookies did look good.  A few minutes later, cookies and sandwiches in hand, Jake and Cassandra walked out the door and found a picnic table to eat at.

Jake was surprised at how easy it was to be with Cassandra.  Normally his own issues got in the way like when he successfully pushed her away by telling her he didn’t trust her.  Luckily for him she hadn’t let him push her too far and now he was looking at a chance to make it right chatting and exploring with her in a small coastal town in Washington.  

Marsh’s Free Museum was their last stop in town before going back to Portland.  The Museum was quirky, a shop and a museum mixed together in a way that oddly worked.  It was a little bit crowded and filled with curiosities and trinkets.  Together they examined the old carnival machines and contemplated buying souvenirs.  Some time later they left the store hand in hand.

Cassandra dozed on the way back to Portland.  Jake didn’t mind.  It had been a long day.  Thinking back on it he realized she hadn’t had any hallucinations or headaches and he smiled to himself, knowing that it was rare for her to go a full day without the physical reminders of the tumor in her brain.

Jake woke Cassandra gently when he pulled up to her place.  She stirred and looked at him in confusion.  “We’re back,” he said by way of explanation.

“Oh,” she looked - disappointed.  “Thanks for this, Jake.  It was fun.”

Jake hesitated.  He had told himself he would tell her, but now he wasn’t sure how.

“You’re-,” he paused, “I-.  Cassandra, I - I like ya Cassie.”

“You said,” Cassandra looked pained.

“I know, but that was different.  I’m still figurin’ things out, but I like ya.  I wanted to do something with you.  Not saving the world, just spendin’ time with you.”

Cassandra looked at him thoughtfully and then said, “Like a date?”

Jake exhaled in relief and then tensed again suddenly wondering if she even wanted that.  “Yeah, if-, if you want.”

Cassandra smiled at him, “I do, Jake.  I want that.  I was hoping that that’s what this was.”

She glanced down at her lap as she said that.  Almost as if she was embarrassed.  

“Good,” Jake said, hoping she’d look back up at him, “And Cassie?”

“Yeah?” she asked looking back up at him, not sure what to expect.

“I trust ya.  I - you’ve saved my life often enough, I’d be a fool not to,” he told her.

Cassandra was speechless so she did the only thing she could think to do.  She reached for him.  Placing her hand on his cheek she leaned over and kissed him, a gentle press of lips to lips.  She hoped it conveyed what she was feeling.

She pulled away slowly, her eyes shining and said, “I’ll see you Monday.”

Jake nodded, and watched her as she grabbed her kite and got out of the truck.  He stayed as she walked into her building.  He pulled out of the driveway with a grin on his face.  It had been a good day.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marsh's Free Museum is a real place and it really is something between a gift shop and a museum: very weird. Cottage Bakery makes wonderful sandwiches, pastries, cookies and things. And pretty much every shop in Long Beach sells kites. They have a festival in August.


End file.
